


Together Forever

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [17]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images from Hayley and Rebekah's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "From a Cradle to a Grave."

Rebekah took a deep breath. As she started to make her way down the aisle, images passed before her eyes.

She’s in the Mikaelson plantation house, and mistakes Hayley for the maid.

She’s in the bayou, telling Hayley that she’s leaving New Orleans.

She’s picking up Hayley’s most precious treasure, her daughter Hope, to ferry her off to a safer life.

She’s returning home with Hope at last. When she and Hayley embrace for the first time, it feels so warm, so right.

She’s kissing Hayley in the streets at Mardi Gras, not caring if her brothers see.

She’s back in the present, making her way down the aisle, where she’ll recite the wedding vows that will bind her and Hayley together. Forever.


End file.
